elite_penguinforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Penguin Force Wiki:Photo Policy
Note: These rules apply both to photos you upload and photos you add by inserting the photo's URL. *Photos are the only files allowed. *No photos unrelated to Club Penguin or the Zoshlings, unless photos for your user page, as long as they follow these policies. Up to 6 off-topic pictures are allowed. *It's recommended to change any default names like "Download.png" or names that have a timestamp in them. As well, please do not include in the filename the number of pixels an image has. For example: "250px-TimandMika.jpg". *It is recommended to explain in the Summary if the photo has in any way been modified from its original state, such as cropping. Do not add the dimensions of the image, as the system will display these automatically. *The appropriate copyright tag/license is required. All screenshots and artwork from Club Penguin are copyrighted by Disney. For these it would be the second option under "fair use." Do not use "GFDL", "Self", "CC-BY-SA", "Other free", or "Permission" for said photos. Any CP fan art you find would be copyrighted by its respective creator, unless they released it into the public domain. As well, these would be "fair use", the license in which the creator has placed it under, or "public domain". For your fan art, it would be an option under "Own image." The specific license depends on whether you want to release it under a free license or into the public domain. Unlicensed photos will be licensed. **Do not use the "From other wiki" template for Club Penguin customs you find on other wikis. These photos were modified from their original states. ***If you are using a license such as "From other wiki", "From social media", etc. the specific copyright tag is mandatory. For "From Wikimedia", you must provide a link to the original image's Wikimedia page. *'If you are uploading a picture you did not create, DO NOT take credit for it. This includes photos you did not create but modified. Violation of this rule will result in a doubled block.' *Galleries must have 5 images or more to be a separate page. Galleries with 4 or less images must be included on the subject's page. *Please refrain from uploading low quality images, such as pictures of the image on a computer screen instead of a screenshot, or blurry images, unless it is the only version of that picture available. Low quality images will be marked with the template. *To upload multiple photos, go to Special:MultipleUpload. *(Optional) Add a link to a source of a picture you do not own. *No spammy comments/messages/photos/etc. They will be deleted as soon as they are found by an admin. *Do not add photos of yourself or a relative or friend, etc. However, photos of celebrities are allowed, only for your User Page. *Photos depicting drugs, alcohol, weapons, etc. are prohibited. *Duplicate images will be deleted. Please make sure the image you want to upload is not already on the wiki. The system will display a warning if the image you are trying to upload is exactly identical to one already on the wiki. *If you are uploading a new version of a photo you know is already on this wiki, do not upload it as a new file. Go to the original photo's page, click the arrow next to "Edit", and click "Replace". *Edited images are allowed, as long as they follow these policies. Category:Policy